you &me only
by my sweet feathered angel
Summary: as we decided me and my great friend feather heart 001 i will be writing deleted sences of her beautiful stories so this is a one. cobra commander x oc
1. Chapter 1

**You & me only**

**A/N: ****this chapter will be the deleted senses of 'beauty and the cobra (this** story is written by feather heart 001)** I hope you will like it. Enjoy R&R!**

**Chapter one: **Calista's honeymoon

**Calista's POV:**

**I woke up by the birds' singing, it was magical and plus to sounds of cool soft wind hitting gently the tree leaves I thought I was in heaven. Suddenly strong arms hugged me tightly and I know who is, so I turned around to see cobra's hard muscled chest.**

"**I love you" and I kissed his chest.**

"**I love you too, my most beautiful lady ever" and we laughed. He played with my silky hair while I was rubbing his chest then I get up from the bed and I took skinny black pants, a black and blue t-shirt from the closed and I walked to the bathroom to change my cloths and have a quick bath.**

**Cobra's POV:**

**I watched my love going to the bathroom, so I rubbed mu chest where she were rubbing and I get out from bed and I took a new suit and I waited for her to get out from the bathroom.**

**After a while, she gets out and she looked at me surprised.**

"**Honey… why are you staring at me, is something wrong"**

"**no no nothing is wrong but it's the first time I see you wearing like this" I walked to her and kissed her lips hard that I can barley say that we can feel our teethes and hugged her.**

**Calista's POV:**

**Cobra kissed me hard and hugged me so I returned the kiss and the hug when I returned it I felt I was flying in the sky. When we finished I kissed his chest and he entered the bathroom. I entered the balcony and I watched carefully this magical site. I closed my eyes for a minute and clear my head from my past and imagined how my life with cobra and having children.**

**I hope you liked it please review cause I want to know if I'm doing good or not. Next chapter will be soon, I do not own Calista nor cobra commander. **


	2. Chapter 2

You & me only!

**N/A:** this will be the final chapter of the 'beauty and the cobra' deleted scenes and I do not think that I will be writing any deleted scenes and stories but I may write. sorry for deleting the story the new members 'feather heart 001' and the ones who love it. But my older brother deleted it cause he was very angry from mom and I having signed out so he did what he did. And I'm very sad that you have deleted 'dark beauty' and 'the beginning' and I will delete the other stories cause I have a feel that I made you angry and sad so you deleted them, and cause no one is reviewing cause with your help you made it better. And I started hating my stories and no need for a stupid to be in this amazing world. so I will be leaving writing and I will delete this story after a while, so you had never but I will say it R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 2:** our picnic in the heaven

Calista's pov:

I was in the lala world until I felt strong hands grasped gently my shoulders, I smiled and turned around to see cobra without his mask, I still smiling so he smiled and I hugged him.

"Calista why don't we go for a picnic, so you will be cleaned from the bad memories and the bad scars I've done it on you which I'm sorry about it" he said while returning the hug and playing with my silky blond hair.

"Not a bad idea if you like going I will if not I won't" I looked to his eyes, he nodded in argument

"Go prepare the things that we need for the picnic while I will be checking something." He said but before he left he kissed my cheek and smiled then he left.

'My grandparents were right about him, he has a sweet heart but it needs a person to understand him well' I said to my head

"So here we go" and I started grasping the needed things for the picnic, I don't know but I had an idea to put extra cloths. After a short time, everything was prepared except me cause I need to change. Therefore, I changed my outfit from a skinny outfit into a summer dress its length is tell my knees. Then I fixed my hair into a high ponytail, putted some perfume and putted a light pink make up. Then the door knocks which made me jump but the door opened at the same time I jumped which made cobra laughing on me. He came to me and helped me getin up

"Have I scared you? Hahaha" he asked me and laughed

"Yes you did," I said in angry accent and turned my head away.

"Hahaha I'm sorry but don't be angry this happens to many" he played with my hair

"Anyway, everything is prepared and I'm ready" I said

"Good, now I will put my mask on and go for our picnic" he smiled

'Even if he had a deformed face but he has a beautiful smile as well as a sweet heart' I talked to my self

"Calista lets go," he said while taking my hand and walks down stairs. After we putted the things in the car, we hanged in and he started driving. After not a long time we arrived so he stopped and tolded me to close my eyes and get out from the car. I did as he said then he putted his hand on my eyes and made me walk until he stopped and asked me while starring at this spot

"So my beauty, what do you think of this spot is it okay or move"

"Cobra it's the most beautiful spot I've ever seen, it's amazing," I said while looking at this magical spot

"I'm happy that you've liked it calista"

"Um…let's find a place to set cause I'm feeling my legs are tired" rubbing my knees

After a several minutes, we founded s nice place to set it was beside a river but a calm one under a willow tree with many kinds of flowers and wild roses.

We sat and stared to river until cobra rested on my lap and took his mask

"It was a very long time I rest like this" closing his eyes

"Really? And now how do you feel honey?"

"I don't know I having expressed my feeling before but I feel that I'm happy, comfortable… in love" he said and opened his eyes looking directly in my blue eyes, I smiled warming him

"Um…how about we eat then we swim but not as the last time" I said while he was getting up

"Not a bad idea but I like swimming before eating but have you brought extra cloths" while rubbing his back neck

"It's okay and yes I've did"

"So let's go and be careful okay"

"Don't be worried I will"

We swam and played until the sunset.

"Cobra it's sunset" I said while looking at him

"I know so let us go wear dry cloths and eat before we get a cold"

We get out from the water, dry our self's then wear dry cloths and we ate

"Cobra…this is a amazing picnic I have ever had I love you very much and sorry about what happened at the past" I said while rubbing his huge chest

"Me too sweety, it's okay about the past we must think about the future not the past," he said while playing with my hair

"Cobra… you made me live in your amazing heaven thank you" I kissed his chest while me pulled me closer to him where I could feel every single muscle on his body then we kissed each other and enjoyed the sunset and this wonderful spot which I called it 'cobra's heaven'.

The end

I hope you liked it so byezzzzzzzz but I won't stop writing if feather heart 001 or any others reviewed it if not it will be the end of my hobby so bye bye and study well at school.


End file.
